


Lie With Me

by lilijuliet



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilijuliet/pseuds/lilijuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer always wants seconds...and thirds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie With Me

Spencer laid flush against Derek in the center of their king sized bed. He traced the rim of his lover's belly button seductively. The pads of Derek's fingertips worked a pathway from Spencer's cheekbone to jawline.

"Again," Spencer lazily requested.

Sweaty and spent, Derek closed his eyes, forcing himself not to wince.

"Spencer. I'm 39 years old and-"

Loud and exaggerated laughter interrupted Derek and he turned over to his side, suddenly displacing his partner.

"Good night Spencer."

Undeterred, Spencer spooned behind the strong man, kissing his shoulder. Derek pushed back.

"Babe," Spencer stage whispered, "I'm the only one here...I know how old you really are."

"Then you should know it can't happen three times in a night! Those days have come and gone."

"Actually..."

"Reid. Stop touching me and get some sleep!"

Spencer's hand stilled against Derek's groin. "I love you. I'm sorry I laughed. I love you and I'm not going to be able to sleep unless I know we're okay."

Reluctantly Derek flipped to his back, "We're always okay. Don't overthink this."

Spencer idly stoked Derek's chest, "You told me to stop touching you."

"Because you were moments away from me pinning you down and giving you exactly what you're asking for, and it's already Tuesday morning."

Spencer climbed on top of his husband, straddling his powerful hips, "I don't ever want to stop touching you."

Derek's eyes hooded, "You're insatiable."

"Only for you. Never for anyone before I fell in love with you." Spencer began to roll his hips.

"In love with my cock," Derek murmured, falling into his lover's rhythm.

"Your cock, your hands, your tongue, your eyebrows, your smile, o, yes! Your ass! Babe!" Spencer stretched out, fumbling toward the nightstand.

Derek palmed Spencer's behind, kneading his cheeks roughly," My intellect, my sense of humor, my wisdom and experience..."

"Definitely your experience. That's why I can never get enough of you, old man!"

Derek gave Spencer's butt a sharp swat and was rewarded with a lusty groan.

"I love you, Kid."

Spencer kissed his husband deeply, "Show me."


End file.
